A Different Light
by Black-cat72
Summary: This is based off of a chapter from 'Memories' by PrincessbellePrinceadam which is a whole bunch of just one shots about Bobby and Kitty. So what if Kitty got all those letters Bobby wanted to send from chapter 5 'I'll miss you'
1. Chapter 1

**I have the worst case of writer's block so here is a little one-shot (maybe). This is based off of a chapter from 'Memories' by PrincessbellePrinceadam which is a whole bunch of just one shots about Bobby and Kitty. So what if Kitty got all those letters Bobby wanted to send from chapter 5 'I'll miss you'**

Everything is wrong for Kitty (Pryde) Rasputin, Piotr is never home and when he is he is drunk. She has had to leave with Grace more than once but she always came back. She only came back because he always said he was sorry and that he wouldn't do it again… until the next time. Piotr rarely hit her, but when he did it hurt like hell.

Kitty went to get the newspaper she walked down the driveway picked up the paper and headed back and on the porch was a medium size package addressed to her. She doesn't remember ordering anything She looked at the package it was from… the Drake's so she figure it was Bobby. But they have barely spoken in 2 years. What could it be? She took it inside and hid the box under the bed just until Piotr left, he would go crazy if he found it. She took the paper to Piotr and waited until he left for his "business" trip which was him really cheating on Kitty. The sad part was Kitty knew it but she was too scared to confront him. Kitty then took care of Grace until naptime.

She went to her room took out the box and opened it. Inside was a note that read:

_Kitty,_

_I found these in Bobby's room and I thought that you should have them. He is on vacation and is due back any day now, He will be going back to the school just so you you can see him in a different light. Please read them all of them. _

_Madeline Drake_

She took letters out of the box and read each one. **(You have to read the real story for that sorry) **She was sobbing at the end.

"I'm so stupid." she sobbed "I have to see him." with that she got up and grabbed some suitcases and boxes and started to pack, first Grace's things then her things and left all of Piotr's things. Then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty was driving for what seemed like forever with Grace in the back all snuggled up in her pj's and her favorite blanket when she thought to herself 'Am I doing the right thing? Maybe I should have left Piotr a note… No I no longer have to explain myself to him, I am done with him.'

She finally arrived at the X-mansion around 8:00 p.m and took Grace from the car and went up to the door. She was thinking of turning back when the door finally opened and a familiar face was in front of her. It was Rogue her best friend from the X-mansion.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" she said with a smile and pulled her into a tight hug or at least tried it was hard with Kitty holding Grace.

"I left Piotr he has been cheating on me and I've had enough. I was wondering if I could stay here?"

"Of course you can you are family." Rogue replied with a smile and pulled Kitty into the house. "your old room is still free if you want and another free one right next to it for Grace."

"That would be great thanks."

"Mommy?" Grace had woken up "Where are we?"

"We are at my old home and we are going to stay here for awhile, okay?" Kitty answered her daughter as she set her down on the floor.

"Okay can I watch TV?"

"No its time for bed, come on lets go. I'll be right back Rogue just let me unload some of the car and put her to bed."

"Okay I'll unload the car." Rogue responded

"Thanks." Kitty said as she picked up Grace and headed up stairs and put Grace in her new room. She tucked her in and sang her a song.

"Goodnight Grace." She said as she left the room and headed downstairs to talk to Rogue. As reached the bottom of the stair all her things were there.

"Thank you Rogue"

"No problem, so do you want to talk about it."

"Yeah that would be nice… god where do I start… I guess when he lost his job. He started to drink a lot and one night he came home, he reeked of beer and perfume. So I asked him where he was and he lost it and started to yell at me and then he hit me. After that I never asked him again but I knew he was cheating because I would find underwear that was not mine in his car. Then today I got a package from Bobby's mom and in it were letters he had written to me since we broke up but never sent them and I knew I had to see him. So here I am"

"Oh my god that is awful, I can't believe that happened to you. And Bobby is going to be home any day from the trip his parents sent him on then he will be teaching here from now on."

"I don't know how I really feel about seeing him and what if Piotr tracks me down?"

"If he does then he has to get through all of us. He won't hurt you ever again. Now come on its late and you have been driving all day you need to rest."


End file.
